The present invention relates generally to walking sticks and, more particularly, to a walking stick which is adapted to provide both a fixed and an adjustable shooting rest.
Hunters, marksmen and photographers oftentimes need a field support for a gun or camera to obtain an accurate shot. Whether the shot is to drop an animal, maintain a tight pattern on a target or to obtain a crisply focused photogaph, the stability of the shooting device is all-important. Stability is particularly required for the use of high power telescopic sights and telephoto lenses.
In the field, precision shooting benches and most photographic tripods are too heavy, complicated or cumbersome for a shooter to conveniently carry. This is especially true in rugged areas where it may even be advantageous to have a walking stick to traverse the territory. Accordingly, in such field situations, hunters, marksmen and photographers have to rely upon finding a convenient tree, rock or the like against which to rest the shooting device for stability. Since sunch fixed stabilizing objects are often not conveniently available when the need for a shooting rest arises, many shots with both cameras and firearms are either lost or shot accuracy is compromised.
It is, thus, apparent that the need exists for a lightweight shooting rest which can be conveniently carried into the field and quickly positioned to provide a shooting rest for both firearms and cameras.